Frequently teeth can become stained with poor dental care. That is, without proper dental care the teeth will take on a yellowish color. This is due, in large part, to reaction of teeth to such things as nicotine and tar in cigarettes, stains from food, tartar and plaque build-up, and the like. In later stages of discoloration, the teeth will go from a yellowish color to a more black color. These stains can prove unsightly and also hygienically unfavorable. The more stained a tooth becomes, generally the more likely the tooth is to totally decay, necessitating removal from the mouth.
Often, conventional techniques will work for stain removal. That is, a mildly abrasive material will be applied with the dentist's drill. This type of removal will suffice where the teeth are not stained to a more excessive extent. Also, this type of dental hygiene is aided where there is frequent brushing and cleaning with dental floss and the like. This type of cleaning will be most effective if done repeatedly over a six-month period of time. For longer stretches without this type of dental care, the cleaning procedures must necessarily be made more abrasive and can become quite painful to the patient. Unfortunately, in some cases the more conventional techniques are quite useless. That is, the teeth become so stained and blackened that removal of the stain is virtually impossible without resorting to more drastic measures. A system must be created in order for the teeth to be cleaned with highly abrasive material and for long periods of time. This can cause excessive bleeding of the gums and abrasion of the enamel in the teeth. Such abrasive techniques are therefore not necessarily desirable, but have been followed as a type of last resort to combat stain.
On the other hand, many of the present techniques are simply ineffective for cleaning teeth that are excessively stained. Frequently, where there has been no dental care or an extreme lack in the amount of dental care, any of the present techniques will not remove the more permanent stains on the teeth.